Project Adopt-A-Plot
So, I've decided to make a blog entry (now wikia page) for the purposes of collecting the numerous unresolved plot threads in RotR, which I am planning on going into and personally finishing off in the future as the story moves away from Unova and back into its rightful place of Kanto/Johto/etc. Yeah. It should be fun. So let's get started. Essentially, if you remember/think of any plots that never really ended or got anywhere--specifically as they relate to side-things, like personal character arcs/important items--simply post them here and I will add them to the list. Add any notes that you think are important/would be helpful.Thanks, guys. ~Parugi Unresolved Plots The plots listed here are ones that, for whatever reason, have been started but never finished. While the list is short, there are undoubtedly more that have not been listed yet, so feel free to add on to the list as you think of them. Do note that these are not in-progress plots. These are only plots that have been left hanging by the departure of their player or some other outside interference that has resulted in their never being touched on. *The Red/Blue Orb situation with TR (TR possesses both due to the efforts of an earlier TR PC) *Currently on hold: Zac Flash's search for the various Meloetta. Adopted Plots These are plots taken from the above list that are currently being resolved by a player. In general, these can be taken without question; however, italicized plots in the list above are planned to be dealt with later, and should be left alone. If you do decide to adopt a plot, please move it here and make a note of who is currently dealing with it. *Remaining Dex Holders(Adopted by Blade; will be dealt with more in future events.) to come *Team Galactic's situation (Adopted by Parugi and then Flipz; after Team Galactic's destruction, Jupiter has become the Gym Leader of Eterna City, with Adam Zynthic pestering her to reform the team; will eventually be resolved) Progress Resolved Plots *Dimensional instability in Unova (includes extradimensional Entei/Raikou/Suicune (original Suicune KIA, 'offspring/clone' in egg in Kyle Eston's possession), as well as things involving the rest of Blade's plot.) Resolved *Pokémon Nation Tournament Finals (Unovan tournament; final battle is between Richard and Zac Flash) Resolved *Orange Island base break-in (James Arthur and Roderick Krane are attempting to get into the TR mainframe in the Orange Islands mainbase, where they hope to get information on TR's cloning project for use in TL Executive Meghan Vert's Pokémon Battle Suit project, which requires the absorption--and subsequent deaths--of Pokémon test subjects) Resolved *The search for Palmer and his Cresselia Resolved * Silver's situation/The Ketchum family (Adopted by Parugi. Silver has informed freelancer Jackson Sang that Team Rocket has captured Darren/Ash/Misty and is attempted to utilize mind control technology on them. Sang has been hired by Team Liberty to free them, and Silver has been revealed as a double-agent within TR, his earlier defection merely an act to gain the faction's trust.) Complete ** After a thorough investigation, Sang discovered that the Ketchum family--among other prisoners, including Tate and Liza--had been captured by a rogue TR Executive named Tobias Elton, who had been experimenting with mind control technology. Unfortunately, Ash could not be save, nor Tate and Liza, and Sang was forced to put them down with the help of Lafoyae Belrose, though he also managed to kill Elton and warn Sleight about what had occurred there. * Soil Colossus/Buzz/Paradise/TR Gym Leader Strike Team situations (Adopted by Parugi. Soil Colossus has been utilizing tactical strikes against smaller TR facilities, which Sabrina, Koga, and Surge have been attempting to stop. As a result, Sleight has decided to organize an organized attack at Soil Colossus's main base, using a team comprised of the three TR GLs, Lafoyae Belrose, Buzz (due to his shaky position in TR after his failures against TL and SCI during the Manaphy plot; this is a mission to redeem him) and Sleight himself.) Complete ** Sleight led a strike team against Soil Colossus, managing to destroy the entire organization and kill Carl Sandrock at the expense of Buzz's life--though Buzz did manage to redeem himself in Sleight's eyes. Soil Colossus's Manaphy-powered body manipulation technology was also destroyed, and the Alpha Manaphy of the Ice Geode recovered and returned home. * What Joker has been building around the Lake of Rage. Complete ** Joker's project turned out to be a power-enhancement mechanism, which she used on her Golurk, Leviathan. Unfortunately, the machine was not quite finished and has broken down, though not before enlarging Leviathan into an 80-foot-tall colossus. After influence from Wrath, Leviathan went into a rage in Goldenrod and was put down. * Ho-Oh's current situation (was last seen post-regeneration after fighting against Feral.) Complete ** This was meant to deal with his immediate situation, and it has been dealt with. Ho-Oh returned to fight against the Ancients alongside all the others, and partook in the destruction of the Void Towers. It is now once again roaming the skies. * The seven corrupted trainers and Nine. Complete ** Main plot, so technically in progress. These trainers are embodiments of the Seven Deadly Sins, and they are appearing to individual trainers in order to test their spirits--or so it seems. * Lavaridge City's destruction at the hands of the possessed jogger--current situation there. Complete ** Lavaridge was reduced to a barren wasteland at the hands of the possessed jogger--the Sin known as Sloth. * Ariadne and the Hoenn Legends who fought against Sombra and the other eight Darkrai (last said to have teleported out of Lilycove and, in Ariadne's case, brought to Bounty's base to heal.) Complete ** These four Deoxys returned to assist against the Ancients' Void Towers. They are presumably assisting in reconstruction efforts, or else are being housed by Team Rocket. * The TL leader/Bounty/Maxie meeting at Four Island (which is where Blackskull disappeared to when he left the Unova group; nothing about this has been elaborated on.) Complete ** Detailed in the updated introduction. * James Pierce's activities/situation post-Darkrai invasion of Hoenn. Complete ** Pierce has been busy finishing preparations in the wake of Ford's disappearance into the Other realm, primarily working to dismantle the extra organizations. * Quincy Adams/Déoza situation post-side-dimensional battle. Complete ** After partaking in a botched assassination attempt on Joker, Quincy has been assigned to ensure Michael Travis and Maxie's deaths. Déoza itself is assisting in the dismantling of Team Magma. Category:RPG Betterment Projects